Unending
by daughter of the fifth house
Summary: Doctor Leah McCoy is being punished for smuggling Jim Kirk on the Enterprise. She's made to leave the ship after their return to Earth from their first mission. But the intentions of the admiral bringing the news are not what they seem to be. Leah's replacement has also an agenda. And Guinan... well, she's got an idea involving a wedding. (fem!Bones/Kirk)
1. Chapter 1: The Admiral

**Chapter 1** **: The Admiral**

 **Author's notes:** I was recently watching "Shakespeare in love". A few lines from the end got stuck in my head and I got the idea for a story in which I wanted to use not only these lines, but also a bunch of other quotes. Kind of a little challenge for myself - how many quotes from movies and series, that I like, can I fit into this story? ;)

Also, I decided it was time for Guinan and Ten Forward to appear again in a fic. I like to do that :)

Disclaimer: Star Trek isn't mine. I'm just borrowing the Enterprise and the characters for this fic.

* * *

Guinan smiled when Doctor Leah McCoy entered Ten Forward and sat down at a table at the panorama window that currently provided a beautiful view on Earth. She knew that it wouldn't take long until Captain James T. Kirk would also step through the door and join the CMO.

Two minutes later he arrived.

The El-Aurian watched them and smiled to herself. In her very brief time on the Enterprise and newly opened Ten Forward she'd gotten to know many crewmembers, including the captain and the chief medical officer.

At first Guinan had thought of them being a couple and was surprised when a nurse told her they were only best friends. She wondered when that was going to change. She also wondered why the Nero incident hadn't done the trick. Dangers like this should make people realize what was really important.

She kept watching them and smiled again. For not being together they certainly often behaved like it.

The non-couple didn't get very far in their conversation and didn't get the chance to order something. An ensign walked to them and handed Leah McCoy a PADD.

The doctor took it, read it and got very pale.

Guinan was near enough to hear the next words.

"What is it, Bones?" Jim asked.

"I didn't get off the hook as easy as we thought", she replied with a sigh and put the PADD on the table. "Or at all."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, still in a good mood, but a little worried now.

"Admiral Henderson is arriving in half an hour."

"So?"

"He's from Starfleet Law."

"So?"

Leah rolled her eyes. "Don't you understand, you moron? This is about me smuggling you on board the Enterprise." She kicked the PADD with one hand to him.

Jim picked it up and read the message.

Leah sighed while she saw the news sinking in on his face.

"No." He laid the PADD back on the table. "Whatever they're up to - I won't allow it."

"Jim..." She started, but didn't know what to say. If she was honest to herself, she'd already wondered why several weeks of repairs and a first mission had went by and Starfleet Command hadn't said a word about her bringing a suspended cadet on a starship. Even if said cadet ended up saving Earth and was a captain now.

"No. They had enough time. They said nothing. They can't just show up and decide to punish you."

"If it were that easy."

"It is."

" _Jim_."

"No!" The captain stood up. "I'm going to find out what's going on and do something." He stormed out of Ten Forward.

Leah sighed again. Jim was reacting how she would normally react. But the admiral was on his way anyway. She would learn very soon what the consequences were that the message spoke of.

And even sooner than she thought - the doors opened and a man with grey hair and an admiral's uniform entered.

He walked towards her and she rose to greet him.

"Admiral Henderson." Leah nodded.

"Lieutenant-Commander McCoy", he replied with a serious expression.

Leah tried to keep a neutral face. Him calling her by her Starfleet rank wasn't a good sign. She knew exactly what that meant - he wanted to remind her that she was more than a doctor and that she was bound to follow his orders.

"I'll make it short", he started with a note of arrogance in his voice. "You violated quite a few rules when you brought Kirk on board the Enterprise the Vulcan was attacked. No matter the outcome. No matter that Starfleet Command made him captain."

"I know", Leah said, almost defiant.

"You may have had a hand in saving Earth, McCoy, but your actions have to have and _will_ have consequences."

"Your message made that already clear, Sir", she mirrored his cold tone.

"You had your fun on the Enterprise's first little mission in the last days. But when the ship leaves space dock again in three days you won't be on board."

A shiver ran down Leah's spine and, hit by those words, she felt a little dizzy. "What?" she managed to get out.

"You heard me. You can't break the rules and become CMO of Starfleet's flagship as a reward", he answered and made a derogative noise. "This is no fairy tale or hero's story with a happy ending. This is reality. You have to face the consequences. And that aside, you can't really have thought Starfleet would let you and him serve together."

"What do you mean by that, Sir?" she asked confused.

"Lower ranks in love are of no concern, but the captain and his CMO need to be professional."

"We _are_." Leah barely managed to keep calm and to not yell at a higher ranking officer now.

"Not from what I heard", Henderson remarked. "I won't allow that and I'm not the only one. You won't work with him in the future. Period."

Leah took a deep breath. She was furious and calm at the same time. "So... how's this to end?" she asked in a sad quiet voice, suppressing her anger.

He gave her a cold glance. "As all stories must, when love's denied. With tears and a journey."

The doctor blinked. No, she wouldn't give the admiral tears. And she snorted. "You talk as if all of this were only about that. Jim Kirk and I are best friends. Nothing more."

Henderson made a sound of disbelief. "Of course it is about that, Lieutenant-Commander. There have a lot of feelings to be involved if someone risks his career for someone else. And after what Kirk pulled with the Kobayashi Maru and what you did to get him on board - no, we can't have two officers like this be the highest ranking officers on a ship."

Again, Leah was about to start yelling, but restrained herself to not make the situation worse. She sensed that there was more. The admiral wasn't telling everything. There was a strange cold in his eyes. But she knew asking him about that was pointless. "Where will I be stationed?"

"That isn't decided yet. We'll let you know. There are quite a few captains and admirals standing in line to get you as their CMO on a starship or a space station. Not that you deserve that for your behavior, Lieutenant-Commander. But we can't demote one of Starfleet's best doctors and one of the officers saving Earth." With these words Admiral Henderson turned and walked away.

Leah didn't look after him. She just sat down again and stared out of the big window showing Earth beneath them. She had a hard time to remind herself to breathe.

Guinan, who had watched and heard everything, quietly walked over and sat down at the table. "Things are never as bad as they look", she said gently.

Leah didn't answer.

"The captain can be very persuasive", Guinan tried again.

That made the doctor smile slightly.

"You'll figure something out together. Don't you always?"

"Usually..." Leah slowly shook her head. "But there's something odd about this whole thing and the admiral. The conversation was weird... And Starfleet's rules don't forbid..." She trailed off.

"...fraternization?" Guinan finished the sentence.

Leah glared at her.

"I'm not blind." Guinan chuckled.

"And I'm _not_ in a relationship with Jim."

"Sure about that?" the El-Aurian replied and left the table.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** The lines "How is this to end? - As all stories must, when love's denied. With tears and a journey." is from the movie "Shakespeare in love". Viola asks, Queen Elisabeth answers.

I think of Kirk and McCoy as the highest ranking officers on the ship, because the CMO can outrank the captain in a medical emergeny.


	2. Chapter 2: The Hour of the Wolf

**Chapter 2** **: The Hour of the Wolf**

 **Author's Note:** In this fic Leah's divorced, but has no child.

* * *

The captain and the doctor were both in a very bad mood for the rest of the day. And the next day. Jim Kirk had unsuccessfully tried to get some answers from the brass, but got stonewalled.

The only man he knew would help him was currently unavailable - Christopher Pike. The newly promoted admiral was laying in a thelcian healing trance. A try to help speeding up his healing process.

Leah avoided Jim and tried to make some own inquiries. But the only answer she got was: Accept it, there is no way out of this.

Now she was laying wide awake the second night in a row. She'd tried to tell herself that life would go on and that she could stay in touch with Jim and her other new friends over com. But at the same time she knew that this probably would hurt more than not talking to them at all.

And Jim... she already missed him. And yet she couldn't bring herself talking to him like she always did or spend as much time with him as possible.

She wondered if...

No. Guinan was wrong. And Henderson was wrong. Jim was her best friend. Full stop.

Perhaps this was also so unsettling, because her life was about to be taken away from her a second time. The divorce had brought her to Starfleet, Jim and the Enterprise. Now she was about to lose him and the ship.

Leah turned around once more in her bed and spent another hour of tossing and turning, but not finding any sleep.

Finally she got up, changed into an Ole Miss sweatshirt and some old sweatpants and started walking around on the ship.

Somehow she ended up in front of Ten forward. She stood there for a while before deciding to go in.

The light was low, but even at 312 hours in the morning some people were scattered on the tables. Leah also noticed Guinan at the counter, but she ignored everyone. The doctor chose a table far away from the other guests.

She didn't know how much time had passed when she sensed someone standing next to herself. Guinan.

The El-Aurian smiled warmly and put a cup in front of Leah. "Chamomile tea. Something soothing."

Leah sighed. She placed her hands around the warm cup and just stared into the slight steam coming out of it. "I hate the hour of the wolf", she finally whispered.

Guinan sat down and gave her a questioning look.

"It's the time between three and four in the morning. You can't sleep, and all you can see is the troubles and the problems and the ways that your life should've gone but didn't. All you can hear is the sound of your own heart." She pulled the cup a little closer. "I've been living in the hour of the wolf since the admiral's visit. The wolf and I are now on a first-name basis."

Guinan didn't answer. She just sat with Leah.

"I can't even get someone to tell me what's going on", Leah continued, still staring into the tea.

"What does the captain say?"

"We haven't talked much. He's as upset as I am. He told me he won't let them stonewall him. But that's exactly what they're doing to us very successfully."

"That doesn't sound normal."

"It isn't. It's as if..." she trailed off.

"Yes?"

Leah exhaled sharply and shook her head. "No, that's ridiculous..."

Guinan just looked at her expectantly and encouragingly.

Leah sighed, lowering her gaze and staring into the tea again. "If I was paranoid, I would think someone is behind this and has everyone else in his pocket."

Guinan shrugged. "Well, it does seem plausible", she replied calmly as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

Leah looked up in surprise.

The El-Aurian chuckled. "You wouldn't believe the things I've seen in my life."

Leah turned the cup in her hands a little. "I don't feel like myself anymore. There's nothing I want more than to yell at them and punch the person responsible for this in the face. But... they would kick me out of Starfleet and I would never..."

Guinan nodded. "... see Jim Kirk again."

Leah rolled her eyes. "Is this going to be a thing with you trying to finish my sentences?"

"I'm right, am I not?"

"I..." Leah sighed exasperatedly. "Yes. Well, partially. I would see him every few years I guess."

Guinan chuckled again. "Even as a civilian you could be on the ship. Look around." She made a gesture. "Me and my staff are civilian."

"I'm a doctor, not a waitress. I'll never be anything else than a doctor." That was true. But giving up Starfleet would be losing the last part of her new life.

"Says your mind", Guinan remarked. "But what does your heart tell you? What would you be willing to do to stay with Jim Kirk?"

Leah closed her eyes for a moment. "My heart and I don't speak anymore."

"Yes, I have noticed that."

The doctor tilted her head and glanced at Guinan again in confusion. "Please don't tell me you're a psychologist or something like that."

"No. Just someone who likes to listen and give some advice", the other woman replied with a smile. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"Following orders", Leah said with a bitter tone in her voice. "This isn't what I want, but I'll take the high road. Maybe it's because I look at everything as a lesson, or because I don't want to walk around angry, or maybe it's because I finally understand. There are things we don't want to happen but have to accept, things we don't want to know but have to learn, and people we can't live without but have to let go."

"Is this the hour of the wolf talking?"

"Maybe it's my mother talking. I _really_ don't feel like myself. Normally I would get angry and tell them what I really think... But what point would there be in getting angry now? Unfortunately, Henderson is right. I broke the rules for Jim. I knew there would be consequences and now I have to life with that."

Guinan shook her head. "I have a feeling that what's happening is wrong. You being forced to leave the Enterprise isn't supposed to be happening."

Leah's lips parted once again in surprise. The El-Aurian had a strange undertone in her voice. Selek - well, the older Spock - came to her mind. She wondered what Guinan knew about the timelines.

"Drink your tea. And remember: Problem is just a bleak word for challenge."

Leah watched her stand up and walk away. She let her gaze drift to the teacup again. The steam had something calming, but was slowly disappearing, because the tea was getting cold.

Finally Leah raised the cup and took a zip.

When she put it down again, she saw the door open and Jim Kirk walking in. He was wearing an old Starfleet Academy shirt and sweats.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Here are the quotes I used:

"It's the time between three and four in the morning. You can't sleep, and all you can see is the troubles and the problems and the ways that your life should've gone but didn't. All you can hear is the sound of your own heart. I've been living in the hour of the wolf for seven days, Lyta. Seven days. The wolf and I are now on a first-name basis." (Susan Ivanova, Babylon 5)

"My heart and I don't speak anymore."  
"Yes, I have noticed that."  
(Susan Ivanova and Lorien, Babylon 5)

"This isn't what I want, but I'll take the high road. Maybe it's because I look at everything as a lesson, or because I don't want to walk around angry, or maybe it's because I finally understand. There are things we don't want to happen but have to accept, things we don't want to know but have to learn, and people we can't live without but have to let go." (JJ, Criminal Minds)

"Problem is just a bleak word for challenge."  
(Richard Fish, Ally McBeal)


	3. Chapter 3: An Unusual Idea

**Chapter 3: An Unusual Idea**

"Hi", Jim simply said, when he reached Leah's table.

"Hi", she replied.

He waited a moment and sat down.

Leah closed her hands around her tea cup and just looked at him.

"I've been trying to call Pike again. But he's still in that healing trace. The only good news is that they say it's working. Doctor Boyce promised to inform him when he's awake again. But that'll take at least two days."

"Jim... it's _done_."

"No, it's not", he declared passionately. "I won't let them take you away from me, Bones."

"You mean from the ship", she quietly corrected, feeling her heart jump a little. Where was that coming from?

He froze for a moment, then shrugged. "Same difference." He winked. "You know how I think about no-win scenarios."

That made Leah chuckle. God, she was already missing this.

After a moment of silence she sighed. "I got two messages today."

"Oh?"

"My new assignment and an invitation."

"Where are they sending you to?"

"It's an invitation for that stupid gala tomorrow evening at Starfleet Headquarters. Well, or more like a reminder to not skip it. So I will pack and attend as a last act as CMO of the Enterprise."

"You didn't answer my question", he pointed out.

"No, I didn't", she confirmed.

" _Bones_."

" _Jim_ ", she mimicked his expression.

He threw his hands helplessly in the air. "Oh, come on. _Leah_."

She blinked in surprise. He never called her by her real name. Her lips parted in the attempt to say something - she just didn't know what she _should_ say. She sighed again. "Don't make this harder for me than it is anyway."

"I'm trying to _fix_ this", he emphasized.

"Why?"

"I told you."

" _Jim_."

"Bones", he mocked her tone.

Leah rolled her eyes, but gave him a sad look. "Please don't feel guilty", she said gently. "I knew what I was doing."

"No, you were pitying me."

"Well, you hadn't deserved to stay behind. Although that thing with the Kobayashi Maru was very stupid."

Jim just shrugged.

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"It's just not fair. I get the Enterprise and you're suddenly forced to leave", he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Life's never fair."

Jim looked at her in disbelieve. "What the hell happened to you, Bones? You should be running around and giving Starfleet Command hell. Since when are you letting other people push you around?"

"I'm just accepting my punishment. I made enough calls to see that everything else is futile. And I guess you did, too."

Jim shook his head. "What happened? What the hell did Henderson say to you?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Can't or won't?"

Leah made an exasperated sound. "Fine. If you must know - he thinks I don't deserve to be on the Enterprise. And he's apparently not the only one, considering how we're getting stonewalled. He also thinks that we're a couple and that a captain and his CMO can't be involved with each other for whatever reason."

Jim's jaw dropped. "Is he out of his mind? Who told him this nonsense?" He barely managed not to raise his voice.

Leah raised her eyebrows. "Us being a couple would be nonsense?" she teased him.

"Yes... I mean _no_ ", he started to ramble. "You know what I mean. "We're best friends. Not lovers."

Now she threw her hands up, letting go of her cup for a moment. "That's exactly what I told Henderson, but he didn't believe me."

"I don't understand this." Jim sighed. "He talks to you, but not me - your captain. No one talks to me about this. They just keep saying that it's done and nothing can be changed. But I don't believe that. Something smells funny about this."

Leah snorted. "Tell me about it. Henderson was weird. He looked at me as if I was his arch-enemy. And I just don't know why."

They fell both silent again.

Finally, Jim smiled. "I'm glad we're talking again. I missed you, Bones... I already miss you. I can't imagine being captain of the Enterprise without you being here..."

They fell silent again.

"Who'd you pick as my replacement?" Leah asked, trying to sound normal and not bitter.

"Nobody. They just sent me a file and told me who my new CMO would be."

Leah looked at him surprised. "That's weird."

Jim nodded. "They claim she's the only one available and there wouldn't be a better candidate anyway, but -"

" _She_?" Leah interrupted him.

He sighed. "Yeah. _She_... Doctor Anna Cole. Have you heard of her? I think she was a class above us."

Leah froze. And rolled her eyes. And got very angry all the sudden. "No, but I know one Anna _Henderson_ Cole. Son of a bitch!"

It took Jim a moment to realize what she was saying. "As in Admiral Henderson's daughter?"

"That son of a bitch did all of this to get his daughter on the Enterprise. She was always ambitious, but I never imagined she'd used her father to gain a position."

Jim wasn't sure if he should be worried to see Leah McCoy furious like this or if he should be glad that she was finally behaving like herself again. He'd really missed her cursing and calling people names. He had to really restrain himself to not grin now.

Then he remembered something. "Shit."

"What?"

"Anna Henderson."

"Yes?" Leah frowned.

"I think she tried to pick me up in a bar a few months ago.."

Leah rolled her eyes. "Did she get lucky?"

"No."

That was actually a relief, but Leah wasn't going to say that. So she changed direction. "Anna was on leave to finalize her divorce when Nero happened. Otherwise she'd probably been assigned to the Enterprise." The doctor exhaled sharply. "Instead of me. Or with me. Whatever. She would have probably been made CMO, because of her seniority."

"But she wasn't and she didn't. So Daddy jumped in and fixed it with the perfect excuse - you being demoted, because you brought me on the ship." Jim shook his head, having a hard time grasping how one single admiral obviously played Starfleet Command and was getting away with it. "We can't allow that. Now I'm even more determined to not let you go."

"Jim." Leah's eyes became soft again. "We can't do anything. At least not now."

"But-"

She shook her head to stop him talking. "Not _now_ ", she repeated. "But maybe when Pike's back. He must know her and Henderson."

"So we wait?" Jim asked, but didn't sound very happy.

"You wanted a solution. Here it may be."

"But then I'll have to go on the six-month-mission without you."

"There are shuttles", she implied being able to join the crew later.

He chuckled. "You hate shuttles."

Leah smiled warmly. "I got on a spaceship." And barely audible she added: "For you."

Their eyes met and Jim reached with one hand over the table. Slowly Leah put her hand into his. It felt natural and a little strange at the same time.

They sat quietly for a few moments.

Before one of them had the chance to say something about the last two words and their joined hands, Guinan approached the table. Without a word she put a PADD down and left again.

Leah felt her cheeks get red. She felt a little caught by the woman she'd told nothing was going on between her and Jim Kirk. She pulled her hand out of his and picked up the PADD.

"What is it?" Jim asked.

The doctor read what was on the display and rolled her eyes. She handed the PADD to Jim.

"Is this a joke?"

Leah glanced to Guinan. "I think she's serious."

"Hm..." he made, reading the words again.

Leah sighed in annoyance. " _No_."

"Mhm?" he made without looking up.

"You can't possibly consider this. _No_ , Jim." She crossed her arms.

"This could actually work." He gave her his usual Kirk-grin.

"Are you out of your corn-fed mind?" Leah replied loudly, not caring of anyone of the few guests in Ten Forward heard her. "This is crazy."

He kept grinning. "Only a little."

"Only a..." Leah echoed in a very annoyed tone. "James Tiberius Kirk, _no matter_ how bad this situation seems to be, it is certainly _no_ solution for us to get married!"

"A captain's wife is allowed to stay on the ship of her husband", he replied, holding up the PADD.

Now Leah wasn't only furious about Guinan's idea, but also about him being suddenly very cheery. "I don't believe this. You and I married?"

"It wouldn't be real, Bones. Only on paper. It would be so you can stay on the Enterprise. And no one could forbid you to practice medicine here since you're a doctor. And Chris can take care of you getting back the position as CMO as soon as possible. We can get a divorce when everything is sorted out if you want."

Leah just stared at him and slowly shook her head. "You're completely nuts."

Jim's face got a little more serious. "I never imagined getting married, but if I did... I could picture marrying you. It would be a little unconventional - so what?"

She wanted to answer something, wanted to tell him that she never intended to get married again, but didn't get out a single word. Finally she got up and just walked away with very fast steps.

"Bones!" he called after her, standing up. "Wait!"

A chuckling Guinan walked over to him. "Let her go. Someone who's running away that fast, would rather stay."

He gave her a questioning and confused looked. "What do you mean?"

The El-Aurian smiled warmly. "You'll figure it out, Captain." She touched his upper arm in a friendly gesture and left him standing at the table.

Jim sat down again and looked at his hand. The hand that had held Leah's a few minutes ago. He realized he liked Guinan's idea more than he should.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** In this chapter I only used one quote. It's translated from an old non-englisch movie: "Someone who's running away that fast, would rather stay."

A little spoiler: What Jim and Leah found out about her reassignment may not be all of it ;)


	4. Chapter 4: Anna

**Chapter 4: Anna**

The next morning - after very little sleep - Leah McCoy was packing her things in Medbay, when Jim Kirk strolled in. She raised an eyebrow at him stepping voluntarily inside these rooms. Or her office.

"What brings you here, Jim?"

"Oh, nothing", he replied, glancing into one of the boxes Leah was filling with PADDs.

"Everyone doing well?" she asked, continuing to pack.

"Uh huh."

"Bridge running okay?"

"Yeah." He walked around a little and took a look at the half empty shelves in the CMO's office.

Leah stopped what she was doing and looked at him. "Anything on fire?" she asked with slight annoyance in her voice.

"No, no."

"Then get out!"

Jim exhaled in defeat. "Fine. I'm here, because Doctor Cole's arriving any minute now and I wanted to be here, because... well, uhm..."

Leah put her hands hat her hips. "Because you're afraid I'll snap at her."

The captain shrugged. "Sort of."

She sharply exhaled. "Shouldn't you be greeting your new CMO in the transporter room?"

"Should. Don't want to. She can know that I'm not happy with this whole thing." He let out a short laugh. "Hell, 'not happy' is a big understatement."

Leah didn't get the chance to reply. She saw through the open door of her office that a blonde woman entered Medbay. Her replacement.

Anna Cole spotted Leah and Jim instantly. She ignored the nurse coming to greet her and headed for the CMO's office.

"James T. Kirk", she purred with a smile. "I'm very happy that we'll be working together." She extended her hand.

Jim shook it reluctantly. "Doctor Cole. Welcome to the Enterprise", he said in a distant tone.

Anna laughed. "Oh, Jim, why so formal? We were fellow cadets not long a ago. Remember?"

Leah crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "This is Medbay, not a bar."

Anna looked to her. "Hello, Leah."

"Anna."

The new doctor smiled. "Well, this is a little awkward."

"It certainly is", Leah confirmed, not even trying to hide her exasperation.

"Well", Jim started. "Happy is about the farthest word I would use to describe how I'm thinking about this whole situation. And we don't know each other that well, Doctor Cole. So you'll be calling me by my rank, not my first name." He headed for the door and gave Leah a short smile. "See you later, Bones."

"Bye, _Jim_." Leah especially emphasized his name.

Both women watched him leave.

"What's up with him?" Anna asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, since when does Jim Kirk behave that distant towards an attractive woman?"

Leah laughed. "Are you serious? He's your captain."

"And very hot."

Leah rolled her eyes. "And this is apparently not the first time he said no to you." She wasn't sure what made her angry the most - the arrival of Anna Cole per se or her words. She also remembered her conversation with Admiral Henderson and finally started to understand what she'd missed the whole time: Daddy helping his daughter with more than just her carrier. "You know, it's funny."

"What is?" Anna replied with a cold glance.

"Your father was the one telling me of my reassignment. Amongst the reasons he listed was that the brass won't have a captain and his CMO in a relationship. And here you are. Not wasting one minute to throw yourself at Jim."

"I think it all depends how much such a relationship would interfere with one's duties."

Leah snorted. "Does it now? How nice."

Anna chuckled. "Oh, Leah, you poor thing. I'm sorry for all of this. But you brought it on yourself. You let your feelings for him cloud your judgment. You could still be CMO if you hadn't done that. I guess you're not made for relationships. They only lead to decisions that screw up your life."

Another snort. Leah had enough now. It was time for clear words. "If I hadn't snuck Jim on the Enterprise none of us would be here. He couldn't have warned Pike and the Enterprise would have been destroyed at Vulcan, because the shields wouldn't have been up at arrival. Earth would very probably have been destroyed too."

Saying those words Leah felt like kicking herself for not telling exactly that to Henderson or every other Admiral she'd talked in the past two days. Her actions might have been against the rules, but nobody could deny the outcome or what would have happened without her defying the orders.

Anna sighed almost theatrically. "Delusions of grandeur. Oh my."

Leah just shook her head and glared at the other doctor. "Says the woman trying to initiate the very thing her father is denouncing."

"You and Jim wouldn't have had a future anyway."

"I know that, because there is _no_ relationship. We're just friends. But your father thinks otherwise."

"Oh please, you don't have to lie, Leah. It's common knowledge that you and Jim have some kind of weird relationship in which you allow him to sleep with other women. Well, from now on not anymore. Or do you think you could keep up a long distance relationship with Casanova Jim Kirk?" She giggled. "I don't think so."

Leah was on the edge of exploding. "And what makes you think you could haul him into a committed relationship?" she asked as calm as possible.

Anna just smiled. "Now that would be for me to know and for him to find out. But it's none of your business." She made a few steps and trailed with her fingers along an almost empty shelf. "Shouldn't you be finish packing? My stuffs arriving soon and I'd like to move everything in asap."

The southern doctor pursed her lips in exasperation. "Almost done."

"Good." Anna strolled out of the CMO's office to take a look around in Medbay. "See you at the gala tonight."

Leah rolled her eyes and murmured some curses. For a moment Guinan's idea came to her mind and she reprimanded herself for even considering that thought for a second.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** The beginning of the chapter is almost literally this dialogue from an episode of "The Nanny":

Mr. Sheffield: So what brings you here, Miss Fine?  
Fran: Oh, nothing.  
Mr. Sheffield: Children are doing well?  
Fran: Uh huh.  
Mr. Sheffield: Household running okay?  
Fran: Oh yeah.  
Mr. Sheffield: Anything on fire?  
Fran: No, no.  
Mr. Sheffield: Then get out!


	5. Chapter 5: Developments

**Chapter 5: Developments**

It was ridiculous and felt like an addition to this whole situation. Leah McCoy was in a very bad mood. Attending the gala and smiling was mandatory. No matter if she would rather like to punch something. Or someone.

So she was wearing a damn gown now. Because on top of everything Admiral Henderson made it clear that every female officer was to wear a dress, not dress uniform. She'd chosen something simple in dark blue with a bare back and she had her hair nicely pinned up.

Anna Cole was parading around in a very showy red gown with a deep cleavage and introducing herself as the new CMO of the USS Enterprise to everyone she met.

Leah tried to ignore her and stood together with Hikaru Sulu, Spock, Scotty and Nyota Uhura... Her soon to be ex-crewmates. Like Jim Kirk they tried to learn where Leah would be stationed, but she hadn't told anyone. She didn't want their pity.

"Is it that bad?" Sulu asked.

Leah just shrugged.

"How about you finally tell me while we dance?" Jim Kirk's voice sounded behind her.

Leah and the others turned around. Jim held his hand out and gave the doctor an expectant look.

Slowly Leah put her hand in his and allowed him to lead her on the dance floor, accompanied by the grins of the crewmembers and a few envying glances of other people. Including one Anna Cole. She glared after them.

Jim and Leah began to dance in between a dozen other couples.

"You look nice", Jim started, not sure how to continue. He wanted this dance, but felt guilty because the next day the Enterprise was scheduled to depart. Without Leah McCoy.

"Jim."

"Sorry, I don't know what to say... But I mean it. You look beautiful."

"Thanks", she said softly.

They dance a few steps in silence and Leah realized how much she liked having Jim's hand on her bare back. She risked locking their eyes for a moment and noticed how intense he was looking at her. This was going to be tough...

"Boyce promised me the arrange a subspace comm connection with Admiral Pike as soon as he's well enough", she whispered.

"So... you won't be stationed on Earth?" he replied worried.

Leah averted her eyes. "No."

"Where do they send you? Please tell me."

She sighed while they continued their dance and he lead her into another dance figure. "Yorktown Station."

"What?!" Jim barely managed to keep his voice down. "That's at the end of Federation space. The journey will take you weeks, even at high warp."

Leah snorted. "Yeah, well, I guess that's the point. Henderson wants me far out of the way. And he's probably selling it to everyone as a big opportunity. Sending one of Starfleet's best as CMO to the new shiny spacestation on the edge of Federation territory."

"It's the opposite direction our mission will take us", Jim remarked bitterly, pulling her a little closer with his hand on her back.

"That too..." Leah confirmed with another sigh.

"We can't let Henderson get through with this", he started to get upset.

"Jim, we've been over this. And you reacting like this is exactly the reason why I didn't want to tell you about my new assignment", she said in a gently but still firm voice.

He adjusted his hand at the small of her back, holing her tight. "What about Guinan's idea? We could still pull that off", he suggested carefully, very well knowing that bringing this up could make her storm away again or yell at him.

Leah just shook her head. "I don't even know where to start listing reasons why this would be a bad idea", she said in a normal voice.

"Don't think about what speaks against it. Just... say yes."

She stared at him in surprise and barley remembered how to continue moving on the dancefloor.

"Don't tell me you haven't thought about it", he added when she didn't reply.

"Okay, I won't. But this can't be the solution. We wait for Pike. Period."

Jim was about to answer when a hand touched his upper arm.

"May I cut in?" The voice of Anna Cole interrupted them suddenly.

Jim and Leah turned their heads and saw a sweetly smiling doctor next to them.

"I'd rather finish my dance with Bones", Jim replied and was about to do exactly that. But the music suddenly faded.

"The band's taking a little break", someone said via microphone. "And you can rest your feet a little, folks."

Anna's face fell. "Well, perhaps later. But you could by me a drink, Captain. We should get to know each other a little better before the mission begins."

Leah rolled her eyes.

Jim, having one hand at Leah's waist, slid it to the small of her back, showing that he wasn't going to abandon her. " _Perhaps_ later, Doctor Cole." He led Leah towards their crewmembers.

Leah suppressed a smirk.

Anna looked after them with a dark glance. She hissed annoyed and let her glance wander across the room. When she saw her father standing together with some other admirals, she started walking over.

Jim saw her leave in the corner of his eyes.

"I take it, you don't like our new doctor", Sulu chuckled.

"If I had something to say, she wouldn't _be_ our new doctor."

"Can't we do something?" Uhura asked, eying Anna Cole walking across the room.

"Guinan had a suggestion, but Bones doesn't like it", Jim answered casually and got a glare from Leah McCoy.

" _Jim_ ", she said warningly.

"What's the idea?" Sulu asked curiously.

"Doesn't matter. I'll be talking to Pike as soon as possible."

"Admiral Pike will not be available for several days", Spock interjected.

Leah sighed. "Unfortunately yes."

"So there's no way to get this whole thing sorted out before we start our mission?" Uhura asked.

Leah shook her head. "No, you're stuck with Cole for a while... She's a good doctor. She..." Leah just shrugged.

"She isn't _you_ ", Jim said emphatically and everyone knew that he was talking about much more than just work.

"About 400 years ago on the planet Earth, workers who felt their livelihood threatened by automation flung their wooden shoes, called sabots, into the machines to stop them", Spock suddenly told.

Jim, Leah, Scotty, Sulu and Uhura looked confused.

"Hence the word sabotage", Spock added with a glance to Scotty.

"Ohhh..." Scotty made, when he comprehended the suggestion. "You know, Captain, earlier I detected some strange readouts from the warpcore. I guess, I should go and make sure that everything's functional tomorrow. Maybe something went wrong with the latest upgrades. A shame... I have the feeling we won't be able to make our departure time. I estimate we need a few days in space dock."

Jim grinned. "Excellent... uh, I mean: too bad."

Sulu chuckled. Uhura suppressed a grin and Leah wasn't sure if she should smile or role her eyes.

Scotty walked away, taking out his communicator and calling the Enterprise.

Leah finally gave Spock an exasperated look and crossed her arms. "Really?!"

"I was only sharing a historical fact, Doctor", Spock replied calmly.

Uhura smiled and place a kiss on Spock's cheek.

Leah snorted. "And Starfleet won't be suspicious at all", she said sarcastically.

Jim patted Spock's shoulder. "Maybe that'll give us the time we need."

Leah felt at the same time a little relief and even more burdened. Her eyes wandered around and found the door to a balcony. "Excuse me", she said and headed there.

Jim pondered what to do and watched her stepping outside. A nod from Uhura encouraged him to go after Leah. On his way he made sure Anna Cole and Admiral Henderson were still far away at the other side of the room. He didn't want her interfering again or him showing up and cause more turmoil.

Leah was standing at the rail when Jim walked into the cool night air. "See? No one wants you to leave. Not even Spock", he tried to cheer her up.

"I almost would have thought the green-blooded goblin would have been the first to say goodbye to me tomorrow when I'm officially handing over Medbay to her."

Jim just chuckled.

Leah turned around and leant against the rail, bracing herself with her arms. "So... what do you think of Anna?"

The captain shrugged. "Nothing. I'm looking forward of getting her off the ship again."

"Don't you find her attractive? You don't have to keep her at distance just because of me", Leah said, chastising herself for saying this and even bringing it up. She just couldn't stop herself. She felt actually... well... jealous.

Jim stepped a little closer. "She's not my type."

"She's breathing." Leah said with a wink and regained part of her usual wit.

"Bones..." Jim reached out to push a strand, that had loosened from her pinned-up hair, behind her ear.

Their eyes met.

After a moment of hesitation he leant forward until their lips touched in a brief and gentle kiss.

"I hope this isn't you trying to convince me of Guinan's idea", Leah whispered.

"No." One of his hands slid in her neck, the other around her waist, pulling her into another kiss.

Leah tensed for a moment. Her mind was telling her that this was a bad idea, but her heart took over soon enough and she kissed him back.

She felt flushed when the kiss ended and was glad that they were outside in the cool air. She shivered a little and felt at the same time way too warm.

Jim looked at her full of affection and a little worry. "Are you all right? Can I get you a drink?"

Leah was about to answer with a yes, but changed her mind. "Actually..." She met his gaze, not sure if it was a good idea. "Can you get me out of here?"

Jim looked at her surprised. "Sure."

The doctor suppressed a sigh. Yeah, bad idea. If the admiral or his daughter saw them leave together...

Ironically, now was about happen the very thing what they believed was going on the entire time.

Sulu, Uhura and Spock watched the captain and the doctor return to the ball room. But they didn't join them again. They left together.

"Well, well, look at that", Sulu commented with a grin.

"It is certainly is an interesting development."

The three officers turned around.

Selek - the older Spock - stepped next to them. They nodded to greet him after the initial surprise.

"I assume this was caused by Doctor McCoy's reassignment?" he asked.

"The only good thing in this mess", Uhura replied. She glanced to Anna Cole and her father. "But..."

Selek nodded. "Yes. It appears that the admiral would do a lot for his offspring."

"How do you..." Sulu began and trailed off, when he understood. "You heard them talking."

"Yes."

"What did they say?" the helmsman asked.

Uhura shook her head. "The more important question is: Can you help us?"

"Possibly."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** This time I used a few very well known lines from "Star Trek VI - The Undiscovered Country" :) I even considered to let Selek say the words. But then I decided to bring him in a little later.

And this is from "Unreal":  
"Can I get you a drink?"  
"Actually, can you get me out of here?"


	6. Chapter 6: Father and Daughter

**Chapter 6: Father And Daughter**

"Dad", Anna greeted her father. She nodded to the officers next to him. "Would you excuse us for a moment, Admirals?"

They nodded and Henderson followed his daughter into a quiet corner of the room. Not far away from a group of Vulcans.

"What is it?" he asked and was a little annoyed. "Why are you not dancing with Kirk?"

She crossed her arms. "He doesn't want to. That little bitch has him wrapped around her finger", she pouted.

"Well, I told you it wouldn't be that easy. Maybe you need to settle with being CMO of Starfleet's most prestigious ship. That's not bad, isn't it? That's all you ever dreamed of."

"Of course, it is. I'm finally where I belong. But I want him, too."

They didn't notice, but one of the Vulcans turned for a moment and raised an eyebrow.

Henderson exhaled sharply. "So, be patient. It wasn't the best idea to throw yourself at him with McCoy still around. Didn't you want to do this slowly?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "This is Jim Kirk we're talking about. He'll bed any woman. I saw it often enough."

Her father arched his eyebrows. "Well, apparently not. People change."

"Not that much", she said and watched with a glare how Leah McCoy went onto a balcony and Jim Kirk following her shortly after.

"I was also another man before I met your mother. And isn't it your intention to get Kirk into a committed relationship? So be glad McCoy did the groundworks for you. And if it doesn't work out, so what? You're CMO of the USS Enterprise. That's all that matters." He gave her a stern glance. "I called in a lot of favors and had to convince a lot of people how emotionally compromised and incompetent McCoy is. Fortunately we're not the only one's wanting McCoy off that ship... But it's on shaky grounds. So you've got the six-month-mission to show them how good you are and that you're a better physician than McCoy."

"But it's permanent, right?"

"Yes. But we shouldn't underestimate them. I got McCoy far out of the way. But she's still one of the heroes of Starfleet and you still need to prove yourself." He looked over to the bridge officers of the Enterprise. "For a freshly thrown together crew, they're all really close. You need to find a way in _fast_. I heard they're all making inquires if it's possible to get McCoy back."

"But you're stopping that, right?"

"Of course I am, Sweetheart." He caressed her cheek. "Aside from providing you a little help, I know that this is the right thing to do. McCoy should have never been made CMO. But they didn't want to listen when I suggested _you_ after the Nero incident. They didn't even consider you for the medical team. I bet McCoy didn't want you." He let out a short laugh. "But now you are CMO. I can be very convincing. As can you. Anna, you..." he trailed suddenly off.

Anna followed his glance and saw Jim Kirk and Leah McCoy reenter the room from a balcony. Hand in Hand. "What the hell..."

Her father sighed. "Remember - _you_ are the CMO now."

"Yeah..." She glared at the couple. "The harsh reality is that sometimes love is not enough. She should have learned that when she got divorced. But I'll teach her."

"Anna..."

She turned and smiled at him with a determination that almost surprised him. "I told her that this thing between him and her will end. And if he doesn't fall for me on his own, I know enough about Orion pheromones to make him."

Unnoticed by them one of the Vulcans left the group and walked to the officers of the Enterprise.

* * *

The hallways on the Enterprise were empty when Jim und and Leah returned to the ship and walked with fast steps.

Well, a certain new crewmember saw them anyway. Guinan stopped at a corner, watching him stopping her and pushing her against a wall. A long kiss followed.

"Dammit, Jim!" She moaned. "If you keep this up, we're never making it to one of our quarters."

He just chuckled, kissing her neck.

With a half-heartedly huff Leah pushed him off and grabbed his hand. She pulled him with her and he chuckled again.

The El-Aurian smiled. They were heading for the captain's quarters.

She hoped, everything would play out for them. But she doubted that, even considering this new development, they would follow her idea with a marriage.

But perhaps that wasn't even necessary. She remembered seeing Montgomery Scott and Keenser running around half an hour earlier. And now the lights were flickering and the sound of the Enterprise had changed. Guinan knew enough of starship engines to recognize what this was about. The ship would go nowhere the next day.

She smirked. She almost felt a little bad for the new doctor. _Almost_.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

In this short chapter is only one little quote. It's from the Red Queen in "Wonderland": "The harsh reality is that sometimes love is not enough."


	7. Chapter 7: The Captain's Plans

**Chapter 7: The Captain's Plans**

Leah blinked confused when she woke up. This wasn't her bed. And she felt some warmth against her back.

She stirred and a hand on her bare belly, that she only noticed by now, pulled her closer.

Jim.

Right.

She was in his quarters. In his bed. With him.

While she tried to sort her thoughts and memories of the last night, he moved and she sighed contentedly at a kiss he placed on her shoulder.

For a bad idea this felt incredibly good, Leah decided.

"Morning", he whispered.

"Morning." She smiled and turned on her back.

He was bracing his head on one arm and gently caressing her belly with the other hand.

"You snore", Leah said casually, as if having sex and spending the night was already routine to them.

"No, I don't", he replied with a chuckle.

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Jim, either you snore or last night we had a hell of a breach in the hull", she said dryly.

He laughed and leant down to kiss her.

"So... where do we go from here?" he finally brought up the important topic.

"I would suggest the shower."

Jim laughed.

"Well, I don't know", she answered the real question. "But don't you dare to bring up that wedding thing again."

A grin spread over his face and his hand on her skin trailed downwards. "We're certainly good at the wedding night part."

"Dammit, Jim!" she snarled and tried to sit up.

But he was faster and had their lips sealed in a kiss before she could complain more. Although - he hadn't accounted for her being able to turn the tables, flip him on his back and straddle him.

Leah kissed the surprised captain again.

His hands settled at her hips and he smiled. "I never stayed a night or had someone stay over", he said in a voice barely louder than a whisper, having a little trouble to not let his gaze wander over her naked body.

Leah braced herself with one arm and caressed his face with the other hand. "I figured as much."

"I want this every night", he replied quietly.

She sighed and pushed away awakening memories about her first marriage. She always said she never wanted to marry again. That still applied. But it was on shaky grounds now.

"I think..." he continued. "... uhm... Do you think everyone knew? Except us?"

She slowly nodded. "Possibly."

"So... what do we do now?" he rephrased his earlier question.

Leah sighed again. "Grin and bear it, I guess. I'll have to leave the Enterprise today. They set me up with an apartment until the USS Archer embarks in a week and gives me a ride to Yorktown."

Jim noticed the sadness that took her over. He sat up, moving his hands so he could pull her fast against his chest. Leah clung to him and shivered a little.

"This is all so messed up... I wonder if we made it worse now. 'til last night we could honestly say that we were just friends. Now we are what Henderson believed all along."

"So what?" he replied encouragingly and cupped her face with one hand.

"That family obviously has a double standard and some very strange views on things. Anna told me very directly that she's going to pursue you."

"Is she, hm? Well, she won't get far. She's got nothing on you. I lo- ..." Jim interrupted himself when he realized what he was going to say.

Leah looked at him with wide eyes and her heart skipped a few beats. Of course she knew how that sentence was going to end.

"I..." he tried again. "I'm in love with you, Leah."

She smiled and got goosebumps again. "I know... And I love you, too... Followed you into space..." She wanted to say more, but her voice left her.

Jim simply kissed her and pulled her closer again. "I'm getting the creeps thinking of Cole. I don't want her on the ship... I'll call Boyce later. Maybe Pike's already awake."

Leah nodded. "Okay."

"And maybe Spock can pull some strings. As a former instructor he may know someone who can help or find out how Henderson did all of this. I was hoping not having to ask Spock, but after his... how did he call it?"

"Historical fact", Leah supplied with a chuckle.

"Right. So, after telling that _historical fact_ about sabots he might be open for helping some more."

The doctor nodded again. She hated depending on others, but she knew she couldn't get this sorted out alone.

"And you're not leaving the ship", he stated.

Leah blinked. "What? Jim, I-"

"No", he interrupted her. "After today, you may not be part of this crew anymore, but they can't force you off the Enterprise as long as we're in orbit and as long as the Archer's also here. So you'll be staying here as a guest."

"I don't have quarters anymore. My stuff's packed and half of it is already sent to the apartment", she reminded him.

"So, go there, and bring back here what you need", he said with a shrug.

"Here... as in... your quarters?" she asked, not sure if he really meant it that way. "Anna will be moving into the CMO's quarters today." About now she remembered that they were both naked and she was straddling him, but they had a completely normal conversation.

"Yes. Oh, well, you might as well bring all your stuff", he declared in a strong voice. "Because I'll get you back as CMO within three days and it would be nonsense to have separate quarters in the future."

Leah laughed. "Isn't this a little premature?"

"According to a certain Admiral and everyone, thinking we were a couple, it's rather overdue."

"Jim, are you realizing that you're asking me to move in with you?" she asked to be sure - and so he could be sure.

"So?"

"This is you we're talking about."

"So?"

"Jim, you've never been in a committed relationship, haven't you?"

"Yes, I have." He smiled and added gently: "With you."

Leah gave him a confused look and was about to reply that one night hardly was a committed relationship, but... _But_.

She slowly realized that he wasn't talking about the night and that it was true. At some point in their time at Starfleet Academy Jim Kirk and Leah McCoy had gradually slipped into a platonic committed relationship. Jim might have been chasing other woman, but it had been less than before and eventually the flirting hadn't gone past kissing and a little making out. Leah and Jim had spend almost their entire time off duty together. They knew everything about each other. They trusted each other with their lives. Neither of them could imagine a life without the other.

Jim saw how it dawned on Leah. "So... need some help bringing your stuff back on board? We could ask Scotty to beam everything from the apartment in here."

"Okay..." She smiled, but got serious again for a moment. "But don't you dare showing up with a ring within the next week."

He grinned. "So, the week after that would be okay?"

"Dammit, Jim!" Leah huffed and tried to get off him and out of bed.

She didn't succeed.

Jim didn't let go of her, flipped her over and pulled her into a passionate kiss. His body slowly shifted and he settled between her legs. She moaned at the feeling of his hardness against her entrance.

She was tempted to complain, just to do so. But who was she kidding? She wanted this. She liked that he didn't let her leave the bed. She didn't know what time it was, but didn't care anyway. Every other coherent thought was out of the window for a while, when Jim slid into her and started to move.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

This dialogue is from Babylon 5 (Susan Ivanova and John Sherdian slept in his office):  
"You snore."  
"No, I don't."  
"Yes, you do."  
"No, I don't."  
"Captain, either you snore or last night we had a hell of a breach in the hull."


	8. Chapter 8: A little more Sabotage

**Chapter 8: A little more sabotage**

Montgomery Scott couldn't stop grinning that morning and was in a very good mood. Some said it was because he left the gala early and got lucky, but only the two people in the captain's quarters knew the real reason. Which was a video call from Leah McCoy wearing a big male-sized Academy shirt and asking the Chief Engineer to beam all of her possessions, including her uniforms, to the captain's quarters.

So, Scotty walked the hallways of the Enterprise and almost wished for Anna Cole to cross his path. Then again - Leah and Jim had asked him to keep everything low key for now. He wasn't sure if they meant it like they said it or of they wanted to drop the bomb at the right time.

"Uhura to Scott."

He stopped and touched a panel at a wall. "Scott here."

"I informed Starfleet Command about our... uhm... technical problems. They're not happy and would like you to explain to some of the McKinley station's engineers why we can't leave space dock, even though we received some repairs and upgrades."

"Tell him I'll call back as soon as I'm in engineering again."

"Okay. Uhm... this is airtight, right?"

Scotty chuckled. "Uhura, I'm hurt. Of course it is."

"Don't forget the ceremony in an hour."

He sighed annoyed. "Do we have to do that? Won't last anyway."

"Starfleet rules. The old CMO has to formally hand over Medbay and all medical command codes to the new CMO."

"I'll be there", he murmured reluctantly.

"Good. And meet Spock, Sulu and me ten minutes earlier in the empty lab near Medbay. We need to update you."

"On what?"

"We ran into Ambassador Selek last night. It was very... interesting."

"I hope you've got good news."

"Sort of."

"I have also news." He grinned. "Very good ones."

"It doesn't have to do with the captain and the doctor leaving the gala together, by any chance?"

"It _sooo_ does."

He could hear her smiling.

"Great. Uhura out."

The others were already waiting when Montgomery Scott entered the lab.

"You first", Uhura demanded. "Spill."

Scotty grinned. "Guess who's spent the night in the captain's quarters."

Uhura and Sulu exchanged a happy glance.

"I assume the captain and the doctor", Spock spelled it out.

Scotty just nodded, still grinning. "And she's staying."

That earned him glances that were hopeful and confused at the same time.

"Not sure what the captain's playing at, but they asked me to beam the stuff, that we beamed already to Earth, into the captain's quarters. Some boxes still in the CMO's quarters also go to the captain's quarters today. So..."

"... she's moving in with him", Uhura finished the sentence with a big smile.

"Boy, Doctor Cole will be pissed", Sulu commented and grinned. "This is really great. I can't wait to see her face when she find's out. I never liked her."

"You knew her at the Academy?" Scotty asked.

"I believe we all did", Spock answered.

Uhura nodded. "She was always very ambitious and told everyone she would be the head of Starfleet Medical one day."

Sulu snorted. "Yeah, she probably thinks becoming CMO of the Enterprise will get her on the fast track. But she doesn't deserve to be here. Leah McCoy earned the CMO position. She a great doctor an went to hell and back with us."

"So, what are we going to do about it?" Scotty asked. "What did the older Spock… - I mean, what did Selek say?"

Uhura rolled her eyes. "I still can't believe what he told us. It's a shame for Starfleet what that family is appareantly pulling off…" She looked to Scotty. "Selek overheard by chance a conversation. Admiral Henderson somehow got Leah McCoy reassigned and managed to make his daughter her successor. And Anna is also after Jim Kirk."

"As if she had a chance. No woman ever had with McCoy around", Sulu said.

Uhura nodded. "Yes, he really changed since..." She smiled a little. "Well, he hit on me the night before the Academy shuttle started. He was another man then. I think Leah had a lot to do with who he became. They're so great with it each other. We cannot let Henderson and Anna break them up."

"Selek will talk to some members of Starfleet Command and make some inqueries at Starfleet Law", Spock explained to Scotty.

"Ah, because Henderson is from Starfleet Law?"

The others nodded.

"He didn't mention how exactly he convinced everyone that Leah McCoy has to be punished for bringing Jim Kirk on the Enterprise that day. But Henderson said it was on shaky grounds. So we need to shake everything up a little."

Scotty smirked. "Like a sudden warp drive malfunction? Which is a _complete_ accident, of course."

"Should help", Sulu replied. "That coincidence should make them thinking. And if the captain keeps our doctor on the ship that's also a clear message for everyone involved."

Scotty grinned again.

Uhura crossed her arms. "Spill."

"Oh, I was just thinking that it would be reeeeeally unfortunate, if the computer would act up a little during the transfer of Medbay command."

"It would", Spock said in his ususal voice. "It also would prevent a new doctor from taking completly over."

Scotty sighed theatrically. "What a shame."

"Indeed", Spock confirmed his sarcasm.

"You know", Sulu started then. "I keep thinking about something the captain mentionend at the gala: Guinan's idea. I wonder what it is."

"We could ask her", Spock suggested.

The others exchanged some glances and shrugged.

"That would take the fun of finding out away", Sulu said.

Spock looked at him confused.

Uhura sighed. "Guys, we need to go. The ceremony starts in two minutes."

Scotty quickly went to a computer console and typed in a few things. "Okay, we're good." He grinned, when the four of them left the lab.

* * *

Anna Cole was surrounded by the medical staff in Medbay. But the nurses and her doctor colleagues looked like they would rather stand with Leah McCoy. She was a few meters away.

But when Captain James T. Kirk entered he stepped next to her, not Anna Cole. So did Scotty, Spock, Uhura and Sulu. Chekov followed them a minute later.

"So..." Jim began, when the senior crew was complete. "Anna Cole will relieve Leah McCoy as Chief Medical Officer of the USS Enterprise. I officially welcome her as a new addition to the crew."

Anna gave him a big, satisfied smile. He ignored her and glanced to Leah. Which made Anna glare at both of them.

"It's a great honor", Anna said, before he could say anything else.

Leah mumbled something under her breath only Jim could hear. He smirked a little.

"Well", Jim continued, "I'll be blunt. We all know only one person in the room is happy with all of this. But for now we don't have a choice."

Anna deepened her glare towards Leah. Jim also got some of it.

Leah made a step forward. "Computer, this is Lieutenant-Commander Leah Helena McCoy, Chief Medical Officer of the Enterprise. I hereby step down. Transfer all medical command codes to the new CMO Lieutenant-Commander Anna Henderson Cole."

"Unable to comply. A malfunction in command interface due to warpcore repairs required a shut down of 70 percent of the main computer processor", the voice of the ship's computer replied.

" _What?!_ " Anna shrieked in an outrage and put her hands on her hips.

Jim and Leah exchanged surprised glances that wandered to Scotty.

"Oh, hm", the chief engineer made. "That's... uh... unfortunate." He headed to the door. "I'll go and find out what's going on. But our technical problems are quite extensive. Don't know if I can do something about that."

The crewmembers all around tried to suppress smirks and chuckles.

"This is outrageous!" Anna yelled. "Captain, this is sabotage! Do something!"

Jim crossed his arms. "Not in that tone, Doctor."

"Someone is conspiring against me!" she continued and exhaled sharply. She took it a notch down: "Please, I ask you to do something, Captain Kirk." She looked at him expectantly.

"Okay", he simply said and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Anna asked confused and again in a higher pitch.

"Engineering. And then lunch. You can start your work, Doctor Cole. It's just the transfer of command that'll have to wait", he said coolly. "Bones, wanna join me?"

"Sure." Leah smiled and left with him.

"But... " the new doctor started, throwing her hands helplessly in the air. She took a look around and watched her staff picking up their work again. She pursed her lips and finally walked away into the CMO's office.

Sulu, Spock and Uhura watched her leave the main room.

"I bet she'll ask you to get her a connection to Daddy", Sulu said to Uhura.

She shrugged. "If the malfunctions havn't spread to the com system, I might be able to put her through."

Sulu chuckled and Spock raised an eyebrow.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** No quotes in this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9: Surprises

**Chapter 9: Surprises**

The day was weird. Leah McCoy felt a little useless, not being on the medical staff anymore, even if she still held the medical codes. She was tempted to just carry on and work at Medbay. But it was a slow day and she couldn't think of anything worse than having to spent the day near Anna Cole. She remembered her and her excentric behaviour well from the Academy. She wondered where the woman would have ended up if her father hadn't played his cards.

So, Leah pondered what to do after lunch with Jim and Scotty. The so called malfunctions were far from solving. The men grinned about that fact. Leah rolled her eyes, but was actually thankful for the crew being on her side.

She spent the afternoon unpacking her boxes. It felt weird and good at the same time spreading her stuff on shelfs in the captain's quarters and making some space in the wardrobe to put her clothes and uniforms next to Jim's.

At some point she heard a strange sound outside the door. She went to investigate – and found Montgomery Scott medling with the nameplate.

„Oh, uh, hello, Lassie. I was too noisy, wasn't I? The captain wanted to surprise you later." He smiled apologetically and pointed to the sign.

Below _James T. Kirk, Captain_ was now another line reading _Leah H. McCoy, CMO_.

Leah just stared at it for a few moments. At first she was surprised, then she felt a little flattered and then… well, she rolled her eyes and and annoyance took over.

„Uhm…", Scotty made, noticing her mood change. „You don't like it?"

Leah exhaled sharply and crossed her arms. „It says CMO, which I am currently _not_. He can't just… Dammit… If Anna sees this, before this whole thing is sorted out... _If_ it can be sorted out."

„Hm…" Scotty now made, his mind racing. „But does she know the door sign wasn't there before?"

„How about the fact that she waited for my getting my stuff out of the CMO's office and quarters?"

„Uhm…"

Leah sighed and touched a com panel at the wall. „McCoy to Kirk."

„This is Kirk."

„I'm stand currently in front of the captain's quarters."

„Yes?"

„Scotty's here."

„Oh."

„I can't believe you did this."

„You're welcome."

„That's not what I meant", Leah replied exasperated.

Jim chuckled. „Admit it, Bones, you like it."

Leah huffed. „Ask Scotty, why this is a bad idea. McCoy out."

„But -", Scotty started.

„No." Leah walked back into the quarters and the door closed behind her.

She resumed unpacking, even though she was in a mood putting everything back into the boxes. Or storm on the bridge.

She sighed. He was right. The nameplate was nice. A very bad idea, considering the timing. But nice.

Time went by fast and Leah suddenly realized that Jim's shift was almost over. They had plans to meet the bridge crew in the mess hall and she pondered if she should change out of her Ole Miss sweatshirt and in a black off-duty uniform or something like that.

She didn't get to a conclusion. A noise at the door tore her out of her thoughts. She wondered if it was Scotty again or Jim himself this time. But then she noticed the type of sound – it was a medical override in progress.

„Unbelievable…" she hissed, desciding very fast what to do. Her pants and the sweatshirt were gone in seconds.

The door opened.

Anna Cole entered the captain's quarters and froze when she saw Leah McCoy walking around in underwear and putting some books on a shelf.

Leah coolly turned to her and carried on taking stuff out of the last box. „That's improper use of a medical emergency code", she simply said and disappeared in the bedroom area, only to emerge a moment later holding a golden uniform shirt. One of Jim's. She put it on and continued with her stuff.

Anna just stared at her, her jaw almost on the floor by now. „This… Why… What is this?" She gestured confused and angry.

„I'm knitting a sweater", Leah replied dryly and rolled her eyes. „What does it look like?"

„You're moving in?"

Leah almost wondered if the woman was near a heart attack. „You missed your calling, Sherlock."

„No!"

Leah ignore her. „Hm?"

„I said: no", Anna repeated and put her hands at her hips. „You're no longer part of the crew. You can't live on the ship. You have a new assignment."

„I must have missed your promotion to captain of the Enterprise."

„You can't do this. _He_ can't do this. You're ruining everything!" She talked herself into rage. „And why would he even want to keep you when he can have me? I'm the better physician and I'm pretty sure that I'm better in bed."

Leah just rolled her eyes.

„Say something", Anna demanded when Leah didn't respond.

„Why should I? I certainly won't let you pull me into a verbal bitch fight. You're CMO – congratulations. But I'm with Jim", Leah replied in a quiet but firm voice. „For which I should actually thank you, by the way."

„What?" Anna replied confused and outraged.

Leah shrugged. „You, your father and whoever is also in this were wrong. Until the gala Jim and I were just friends. You showing up on the ship and this whole mess you created, lead to a kiss on the balcony." She gave her a provocative look. „Which lead to all of this", she gestured. „You wanted to get me out of the picture – but you pushed me right in the center."

Anna shook her head, trying to get her composure back. „Whatever you're planning, it won't work. You being off the ship is permanent. You're not part of the crew anymore. So you'll have to leave when the USS Archer embarks for Yorktown. Or if that stupid Scottish engineer finally does his job and repairs that fucking warp drive!"

„Language", Leah reprimanded her amused. „And no insulting my friends. And Jim's friends. If you want to have a shot with him, you should remember that."

„Starfleet Command will hear about you trying to get around their orders."

Leah crossed her arms and looked at her annoyed. „Sure, and what are you going to tell them when they ask how you learned that I still live on the ship? Go ahead, tell them that you missused your position as doctor and broke into the captain's quarters in order to… well, now we're getting at the interesting part, don't we? You wanted to wait for him, didn't you? Maybe even sprawled across his bed or something like that?"

Anna glared at Leah, mad about being caught. „He doesn't react when I flirt with him in public, so I'll up the game."

Leah laughed disbelieving. „You just won't get it. He has _no_ interest whatsoever in you."

„Well…" Anna started in a dangerous voice. „I always get what I want. You'll see."

With that she turned and stormed out in the very moment Jim Kirk was in front of the door. He quickly stepped aside and looked after the furious woman barely looking at him.

With a shrug he entered his quarters. He saw Leah with bare legs, wearing one of his uniform shirts, and just stared… tried to say something… but didn't know what. His lips opened in awe, seeing her like this.

He chuckled. „So, she took your job and now you're after mine? Didn't know you had ambitions for command", he finally said with a wink and noticed his pants getting tighter.

„Oh, well, you know, I got attached to the Enterprise and the captain's chair is quite nice", she replied dryly.

He chuckled again and stepped closer, taking in the view. „Wow…" He smiled. "So, seriously, how come you're wearing my uniform shirt?" He grinned. „Brilliant idea, by the way."

Leah sighed. „Anna tried another approach. She used her medical code to get in here and wanted to wait for you. Probably in the bed or the shower."

Jim still stared at her in the matching gold, only half hearing what she said. „Not sure if I should be mad at her or give into being turned on by you… Bones, you look so hot in my shirt."

Leah rolled her eyes, threw her hands up and turned walking towards the bedroom area.

Jim reacted instantly. He saw her clothes on the bed and knew she probably wanted to change. But he didn't want her to. He caught up with her and pulled her against his body, slid one hand in her neck while the other found its way to the small of her back and kissed her.

Her first instinct was to protest, but she didn't. She returned the kiss with the same passion. She only stopped his hands when they wandered beneath the shirt. „We promised the others meeting them for dinner, remember? And I'm still a little mad about the thing with the nameplate, Darlin'."

„Don't really care about dinner", he whispered against her lips, smiling at that term of endearment. „Your own fault. _You_ put on my shirt."

„Only to teach Anna a lesson." Leah let his hands roam under the golden fabric. „I heard the lock being overwritten and knew it could only be her. So I quickly changed."

„No complaing here", he grinned. „Quite the opposite."

„You know that nameplate will very probably backfire?"

„Don't care." He lowered his lips at her neck and trailed little kisses over her skin. „Don't think she noticed it yet."

„The dinner, Jim", she reminded him, gasping.

He chuckled against her skin and slipped both hands under the hem of her panties. „Already told them to meet us later. I had no idea about this here, I just assumed you would want to talk about my surprise and Scotty's help."

„Talk, hm?" Leah echoed, but wasn't able to really sound as annoyed as she wanted. Also, letting him remove her panties was a dead giveaway.

Jim's shoes landed somewhere on the floor. He unbuckled his belt and opened his pants. Then his patience left him. His kissed the woman in his uniform shirt again and slowly lowered her onto the bed.

„Sort of", he finally whispered. „I love to make you moan."

„I noticed." She gasped again at his movements.

He braced himself with one arm over her and worked on opening his pants with the other. Leah's hands joined in and moments later his cock slid inside her.

She wondered how long this honeymoon phase and the appareantly not being able to keep their hands off each other would last. They'd been up half the night, followed by some morning activities and now – this.

He drew loud moans from her while the golden fabric on their torsos met. She found it strangly hot, having him completly clothed above herself and locked her legs around his butt.

They barely made it to dinner. And everyone at the table knew why Leah was a little flushed.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

In this chapter I used this dialogue from "White Collar":  
Peter: I can't believe you did this.  
Neal: You're welcome.  
Peter: That's not what I meant.


	10. Chapter 10: Conversations

**Chapter 10: Conversations**

The next morning Leah woke up alone. She glanced at the chronometer.

0913 hours.

She blinked confused.

„Dammit, Jim…" She whispered half-heartedly, because he let her sleep in.

She was actually a little impressed and wondered how he'd managed to be so quiet. Also, she didn't remember the last time she slept that long.

Leah got out of bed and felt sore. She chuckled. Sore in all the right places. It had been quiet a while and since the gala she'd had more sex than in… well, years. Solo-action not included, of course.

While walking into the bathroom she not only noticed that she was a litte sad she couldn't wake up next to Jim – she was also sad not beeing able to put on her uniform and go to Medbay.

She walked around a little and finally sat down to check if she had messages. She did. A lot. Some nurses asked for advice, a few crewmembers inquired if she could see them in Medbay or somewhere else, the captain of the Archer sent her news about their departure and… she smiled… there was something that could be called a love letter from Jim KIrk.

Leah answered every message and decided to take a walk on the ship. With the outcome of her reassignment still unknown she wanted to take a good look around. There was still no message from Boyce or Pike and Scotty couldn't stall the supposedly necessary repairs for much longer.

Strolling through the hallways she started to weigh the options again…

…and found herself suddenly in Ten Forward.

Guinan smiled and pointed Leah towards a table at the window front. After pickung up two steaming cups she joined Leah.

„Tea again?" Leah commented.

„Too much caffeine is bad for you, Doctor McCoy."

Leah just pulled the cup closer and held it between her hands. „You can call me, Leah."

„Why so sad, Leah? I thought everything's working out?"

„What do you mean – _everything_?"

Guinan smiled. „You and the captain are a couple now, are you not?"

Leah rolled her eyes. „Doesn't mean we're getting married. That idea was never really on the table."

„Sure about that?"

Leah gave her a surprised look. Those were the exact words Guinan said two days earlier about beeing in a relationship.

Leah exhaled sharply. „Did you know that I was married before? Didn't work out."

„I heard." The El-Aurian smiled again. „Did you know that I was married 23 times?"

Leah's lips parted, but she was at a loss for words.

„Yes", Guinan confirmed. „Let's just say I'm older than I look. I think 23 is enough. But one… what's one? And not even with the right man. Are you really letting that stand in the way of your happiness?"

Leah sighed. „Guinan… this is… I…" Another sharp exhale. „I just don't want this whole mess about my reassignment be the reason for a marriage in haste. I want to sort this CMO thing out the right way and not through a back door."

Guinan slowly nodded.

„And if I were to get married to Jim, what about Anna? A marriage would keep me on the ship, but it wouldn't give me the position of CMO back. It's already playing with fire that I moved in with him."

„That is a problem", Guinan slowly admitted. „I didn't considered that."

„So, no wedding", Leah stated. "There is a way out of every box, a solution to every puzzle. It's just a matter of finding it."

Guinan gave her an intense look.

Leah rolled her eyes. „Fine, not _now_. I won't exclude someday in the future."

The El-Aurian smiled. „I expect an invitation."

Leah chuckled. „I'll think about it."

* * *

„Captain, we're receiving a message from Starfleet Medical", Uhura announced.

Jim spun around with his chair. „Pike?" he asked hopefully.

„Doctor Boyce."

He smiled. „Close enough. Put him through to my ready room." He got up and walked to the door. „Spock, you've got the conn.

„Yes, Sir", Uhura said to his order, but he was already gone.

Spock sat down in the command chair.

Sulu turned and gave Uhura a curious look. „Do you think it's good news?"

She shrugged. „I hope so."

„What about Selek? Did he already message you as promised?"

„Not yet. Must be as he said. It'll take some time until he's talked to everybody about what Henderson did."

Spock raised an eyebrow, but remained silent.

„What if they don't listen or don't believe him?" Sulu asked.

„Don't be so negative all of the sudden. Why shouldn't they believe him?"

„Sorry, I don't know. I was hoping, we could help them faster. And I'm getting sick thinking about what Selekt told us about this Orion pheromones thing. Shouldn't we tell them?"

Uhura shook her head. „We don't have those pheromones in Medbay and Scotty's made sure the transporter's monitored closely. She can't get any."

„It would still be safer if the captain had an antidote."

She giggled. „No need for that. Remember Gaila?"

Sulu – and Spock - gave her a confused look. „Yes, why?"

„Because ze Keptin had something with her? Is he immune?" Chekov joined the conversation.

„No", Uhura answered. „He's not. At least not because of Gaila. She told me a funny little fact once." She showed them a big reassuring smile. „A man in love can't get affected by Orion pheromones."

Sulu's and Chekov's faced lit up.

„A very interesting fact", now Spock said.

„I vonder if Doctor Cole knows zis", Chekov added.

Sulu laughed. „I bet she's too arrogant and narcissistic to even consider that to be a problem. Have you seen how she behaves? And remember what Selek told us? She thinks she can win the captain. She doesn't believe he's really in love with Leah McCoy, but that he could fall in love with her or at least desire her." He shook his head. „That's insane."

„I vonder if she wants him to fall in love with her or if she only vants him to be hers, not matter how", Chekov said pensively.

„She wants everything, but it's pure ambition to be on top or have the hottest guy", Uhura confirmed.

„She wants prestige", Spock concluded.

„Exactly." Uhura nodded. „Like the female villan in old stories and fairy tales. She wants the prince and the crown, but she doesn't care about the man and the feelings. It's about power and possession."

„She vill fail", Chekov stated.

The others, even Spock, nodded.

„And we're sure she's got no pheromones and even if she does, they won't work?" Sulu asked.

„One hundred percent", Uhura answered in a firm voice.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

This quote is from Jean-Luc Picard: "There is a way out of every box, a solution to every puzzle. It's just a matter of finding it."

I'm excited that he'll be back in a new Star Trek show and wanted to work in at least one quote from him in this fic :)


	11. Chapter 11: Pheromones

**Chapter 11: Pheromones**

Leah was curious. She and Jim had already planned to meet for lunch in the mess hall, but he sent her a cryptic message that said to meet him half an hour earlier and that is was important.

When she got there she spotted him at a table waiting for her, but in that exact moment Anna Cole headed to the table with a tray of food.

Leah rolled her eyes. That woman had some nerve. She watched Jim suppressing the same reaction, when Anna sat down next to him with a broad smile, but without asking.

„Oh, Captain, isn't this funny? You're alone here and I am too. So let's eat together", Anna purred. „We still didn't get the chance to get to now each other better."

„You might wanna recount", Leah remarked sitting down at Jim's other side.

Anna kept smiling, but shot a glare towards Leah. She intentionally brushed along the captain's hand on the table, picking up a glass and taking a sip.

Jim pulled his hand back to get it out of her reach. He frowed for a moment, because he felt a strange tingle and thought for a moment he smelled some flower scent.

„Shouldn't you be packing your things and be finally on your way to Earth?" Anna gave Leah another glare.

„Funny", Jim said. „I was just about to suggest packing to you, Doctor Cole."

Both woman looked at him in confusion.

Jim smiled at Leah. „Surprise."

Anna shook her head and got a little angry. „What's that supposed to mean?"

„That your very short guest performance on this ship is over", he replied. „You tried and you failed. You will get your new orders soon, Doctor Cole."

„ _Jim_ …" Anna started, batting her eyelashes. „I think you're mistaken. You –"

„That's still Captain Kirk to you", he interrupted her.

„But…" She gave him another confused look and murmured: „Why isn't this working? This should be working by now…"

Leah watched her closely and started to get a notion. „What kind of agent did you use and what did you try to do?" she confronted her.

Anna glared at her. „I don't know what you mean."

„Sure you don't", Leah replied in a disbelieving tone.

Jim looked to Leah. „Did she give something to me?"

„Ask her. Maybe she won't lie if her captain orders her to tell the truth", Leah said, crossing her arms and leaning back in the chair.

Anna started to pout.

„Doctor Cole", Jim just said in a sharp voice.

Silence.

„Do I have to make it an order?" he asked.

Anna rolled her eyes. „It didn't work. I don't know why it didn't work. You should love me, not look at me like that and talk to me like that", she complained.

„ _What_ did you do?" he spelled it out in exasperation.

„Orion pheromones", Uhura's voice said, making their heads turn. The lieutenant stepped to the table.

Leah exhaled sharply. „Unbelievable. What kind of doctor are you with all this scheming and your behaviour and now this, Anna? How did you even get a degree?"

„Doctor Cole, I want you to pack your things and have the CMO's office empty in two hours. By then Admiral Pike will arrive and inform you about your reassignment", Jim explained in a dangerously quiet voice. „I won't press any charges, but you will never set a foot on this ship again."

Anna didn't reply. She glared to all three of them and slowly got up. She left the room with her lips pressed together and her head held high.

Uhura took the free chair and sat down. „Are you alright, Captain?"

He nodded. „I felt something when she touched me and I briefly smelled some flowers, but that's it."

Leah leant over, tried to feel his temperature on his forehead and took his pulse. „Seems to be normal, but we should get you to Medbay and check you. If you noticed that reaction you might have gotten quite a dose. I guess she manufactured some pheromones especially for you and they had to be transmitted through skin contact. Otherwise every man between Medbay and here would have been affected. It's almost a miracle you didn't fall for her and started making out with her right here."

Uhura giggled. „No, it's not."

They looked at her questioningly.

„You don't know, Doctor?"

Leah shook her head. „I don't follow. I learned about Orion pheromones, but I don't know what you're getting at."

„Immunity."

„Immunity?", Jim echoed, before Leah had a chance.

„You think Jim is immune?" Leah added.

Uhura smiled. „I know he is."

„Ah", Jim made. „Because of Gaila? But she took a suppressant to be able to attend the Academy."

Uhura shook her head and got up again. With the words „Orion pheromones won't work on a man who is truly and deeply in love" she left.

Leah and Jim stared after her, processing what she said.

„Uhm…" Jim finally began, his eyes finding Leah's. „You knew already that I love you."

„Yeah…" she whispered. „But this takes it on a whole new level. That proves it scientifically, Darlin'. That's real evidence."

He grinned. „I thought I already proved it several times in the last two nights. And days."

Leah rolled her eyes. „Why did I have to fall in love with you of all men, Jim Kirk?"

His grin got even bigger and she just leant over, grabbed the fabric of his uniform shirt with both hands and kissed him.

The crewmembers around them cheered, applauded and whistled.

Uhura looked at them from afar and headed to the bridge in order to send a message to Selek.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

No quotes in this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12: Pike

**Chapter 12: Pike**

Leah was still processing the events when she found herself in front of the captain's quarters. She gaze fell on the plate with both if their names.

She had mixed feelings. She would be CMO again. Should she move back into the CMO's quarters? Despite Jim loving her and she loving him she wondered how things would change now her job was hers again.

But there was another place she would move back in for sure – her office in Medbay. She decided to go there. Pike would arrive soon and she wanted to see him for two reasons: Anna's face when she would get her new assignment and his progress in recovery. A doctor Leah wanted to check it.

As for the living arrangements... She smiled to herself while walking. Yeah, she was happy right where she was.

The mood in Medbay was better than it had been in days. The staff was excited about Anna Cole leaving and someone constantly glanced towards the CMO's office where she was packing her things again. They whispered and tried to find out what had happened. They only knew that the new doctor was collecting her stuff.

When the doors of Medbay opened, a nurse looked pleasantly surprised at Admiral Christopher Pike. He was using a walking cane and carrying a PADD.

„Sir, welcome back. Are you expected?"

„No. Dreaded." He smirked when he saw Anna Cole.

The nurses face lit up in realization. She nodded and pointed him towards the office.

In that moment the doors opened again.

„Should you be walking that far on your own?"

Pike turned around and smiled at Leah McCoy. „I promised Phil I would take it slow."

Leah surveyed him. „You look better. That healing trance worked really good on you."

„And it's a relief to be able to walk again."

„Any pain?"

He weighed his head. „I would be lying if I said no. But it's bearable. I don't want to take too many pain meds. I want to walk again normal as soon as possible, so I need practice."

Leah nodded. „I want to take some scans." And added: „If I may, Sir."

He chuckled. „Without you I wouldn't have had any change of walking again. Knock yourself you. But first…" He pointed with his glance towards Anna who had probaly seen them or even heard them, but was ignoring them and slowly putting some books in a box.

Leah and Pike went to her.

„Doctor Cole", the admiral greeted her.

Anna looked up. „Sir."

He handed her the PADD.

Anna took it, activated it and read the file on the screen. „What if I don't want that?" she asked.

„You have no choice. Especially now", he answered in a voice that allowed no contradiction. „Imagine how surprised the brass was when they learned how your father played them and that, originally, _you_ had been assigned to Yorktown. And let me tell you, they were not amused either to hear that you and your father used _my_ name to emphasized your lies about Jim Kirk and Leah McCoy. Why would I ever want the woman who saved my life have punished and kicked of the ship, because she brought Jim Kirk on board. The man who saved my life and Earth." He spoke quietly, but his voice was ice. „I won't even tell you what I think about this. I would have never thought that an admiral of Starfleet Law would behave like that… He's out now. He's no longer an officer of Starfleet. Just be glad that you're getting a second chance."

„But…"

He raised his eyebrows.

„Uhm…" Anna started again. „These orders say I'm to be Second In Command of Yorktown Medical. Not Chief Medical Officer."

„Yes."

„I… uhm… I was assigned to be CMO. And that applied also to Leah when…"

Pike exhaled sharply. „After what you pulled you can't really expect to be put in command of a medical facility as important as Yorktown, can you? With lying your way onto the Enterprise and the way you behaved in your brief time on the ship you proved you are not ready to lead a medical team. So, Doctor Jenar, who was second in command for two years, will head Yorktown Medical and you will be his deputy."

„Why wasn't he made CMO in the first place?" Leah asked and joined the conversation.

„He wanted to leave in a few months, so we would have needed a replacement. But Boyce talked him now into staying at least a year." He made eye contact with Anna. „That is _your_ chance, Doctor Cole. Prove that you can work in a team and that you can develop leadership skills and you'll be his successor in twelve months."

Anna showed a strange mixture of anger and understanding.

„The universe isn't perfect and nobody gets everything desired or what he believes he wants. It's part of life to learn that, accept that and carry on." His eyes became softer. „Start new. Rely on yourself and not your father's help… And one day you'll even find love." He gave her a meaningful glance, telling her he knew everything she tried with Jim Kirk. "Or maybe you won't even have to search. Maybe love will find _you_."

Anna slowly nodded.

Pike wasn't sure if she understood or if she just decided not to protest. But he didn't care for now. He closed his eyes for a moment and shifted his weight, putting both hands on his cane.

„Okay, that's enough", Leah spoke up. „Sit down on a biobed." She pointed through the door to the main room of Medbay.

He arched his eyebrows at her command tone, but looked at her a little amused.

Leah rolled her eyes. „Doctor trumps admiral in Medbay. So get your ass over there, Chris."

He chuckled and slowly limped to the nearest biobed.

Leah followed him and picked up a tricorder.

„If you were not in love with Jim Kirk…" He winked at her.

She snorted. „What would Number One say?"

„Pardon me?" he replied with an innocent look. „I don't know what you mean."

„Sure, you don't. It's not as if she sat at your bed all day and drove Boyce crazy. Why don't you just marry her? It's about damn time."

„Funny, I was thinking the same about Kirk and you", he remarked dryly.

Leah rolled her eyes and wondered how often she would need to do that in this conversation. „What did he tell you?"

„That he loves you. And that he is actually thankful that this whole mess brought you together."

She smiled. „Yeah…" she whispered and continued scanning him.

„He also told me about Guinan and her idea."

Leah snorted. „Guinan admitted that she hadn't thought it through. Anna as CMO and me as the captain's wife? Hell, no."

„Hm." Pike shrugged and let her give him a hypospray without protesting. His pain immediately started to faint. „How about CMO _and_ captain's wife?"

She raised her eyebrows. „Please don't tell me that Jim has sent you to propose to me for him."

He laughed. „Oh, I think he can do that perfectly on his own."

Leah sighed. „I told him not to do that."

„Really? Why?"

She gave him a confused look. „What do you mean – _why_? We got together two days ago."

„After years of friendship and pining after each other."

She ignored his words. „And an engagement or even wedding would have looked like using that as a way to keep me on the ship."

„But it would have fitted the story Henderson fed everyone. So no harm there."

She glared at him and crossed her arms. „I already did marriage. It isn't for me."

Pike held her gaze. „What if you just need the right man?"

Leah rolled her eyes. „Did you and Guinan agree to take turns talking me into a wedding?"

The admiral chuckled. „Maybe we see the same? Two people perfect for each other."

She sighed again. „I… we… Jim and I being a couple is so new. We need to settle into that. And after the past few days and everything Anna and her father did, things have to calm down and get back to normal. I think it's already a big step living together now. Hell, we're talking about Jim Kirk here. _Jim Kirk_ in a _stable_ romantic relationship." Leah shook her head, but couldn't stop herself from smiling.

Pike also smiled. „You know, I think the most rewarding relationships - the ones that last - are born from friendship. One day you look at the person and see more than you did the night before, like a switch was flicked somewhere. And the person who was just a friend is suddenly the only person you can imagine yourself with. It is like that with me and..."He trailed off, chosing not to finish the sentence.

Leah wasn't letting him off the hook. She grinned. "So there _is_ something going on between you and Number One."

He just gave her a meaningful glance.

They fell silent and Leah finished her scans.

„I'm going to marry her", Pike finally said with a happy smile. „You're invited, of course."

She smiled back. „Wouldn't miss it." She put the tricorder down next tot he bed and sighed. „I always thought it was impossible for me to fall in love again or even fall that deeply…"

„Things are only impossible until they're not."

„So… how about something else impossible?" the voice of Jim Kirk sounded and made Leah turn around.

He stepped to her, took both her hands into his and sank down on one knee.

A nurse in the background squealed in happy surprise and the complete staff gathered within seconds.

„How about you hauling Jim Kirk into marriage?", Jim asked. „A lot of people think that's impossible."

Leah just stared at him and her lips parted in shock.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I used several quotes/dialogues in this chapter:

"Are you expected?"  
"No. Dreaded."  
(Babylon 5. By the way, the second line is from Psi-Cop Bester - played by Walter Koenig)

"The universe isn't perfect and nobody gets everything desired or what he believes he wants. It's part of life to learn that, accept that and carry on."  
(That one is from a Star Wars novel I only have in another language, so I tried to translate it back into English, because I couldn't find the quote in the original)

"I think the most rewarding relationships - the ones that last - are born from friendship. One day you look at the person and see more than you did the night before, like a switch was flicked somewhere. And the person who was just a friend is suddenly the only person you can imagine yourself with."  
(Dana Scully, X-Files)

„Things are only impossible until they're not."  
(Jean-Luc Picard, TNG)


	13. Chapter 13: Yes

**Chapter 13: Yes**

Leah felt her heart beating faster. She tried to figure out what to say and if she was mad or happy or…

„I told you I don't want you to propose to me", she finally said, but not in the slightest as exasperated as she wanted to sound. She was completely taken by surprise.

He chuckled, still holding her hands, still on one knee. „No, you only made me promise not to show up with a ring this week. Haven't got one."

Leah rolled her eyes. „Unbelievable. Jim, you're…" She shook her head, searching for words and an answer… and she noticed their audience and she wondered if she'd ever felt like she felt in this very moment. „You're a brat", she finally whispered in her typical voice.

„Is that a yes?" he replied with a happy grin.

„We can't getting married just like that… We… You… I already told you that I…" She rambled. „Dammit, Jim… Even for you this is the next level of crazy… we can't just…" She rolled her eyes. More at herself than at him. She felt like at a loss for words, until she realized how easy it actually was.

Leah's eyes locked with Jim's. „Yes."

The medical staff exploded in Awwwwws and applause. One of the nurses even started to cry happily.

Pike smiled as if he'd known all along. Well, he kind of did.

Anna, standing in the doorway of the CMO's office, showed an indecipherable look.

Jim's grin turned into pure happiness. He got up and pulled Leah in his arms, kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

It took quite a while for the kiss to end.

„So, if Jim isn't allowed to give you a ring…" Pike reached into one of his uniform pockets and held up a tiny black box. „… does that also apply for me giving the both of you this little present from an overjoyed future mother-in-law?"

The newly engaged couple looked at him in surprise, Jim still having his arm around Leah's waist. He slowly let go of her and took the box. He opened it and a beautiful silver ring with a sparkling aquamarine appeared.

„Mom's engagement ring", Jim whispered. „How…"

The admiral chuckled. „She heard about what was going on these past days. She's very well informed. Imagine Boyce's face when he got a call from _another_ Kirk demanding to learn instantly when I would be awake again."

„She never called _me_ ", Jim replied.

„Of course not. She knew you wouldn't want her to interfere. But she also knew for a long time how you felt for Leah. And she had a feeling you might need a ring soon. So, earlier today she made me promise to give it you."

Jim took the silver band and put the box aside. He reached for Leah's left hand and gave her questioning look. „So…"

Leah sighed and almost chuckled. „Would be a shame to let it sit in a drawer."

Jim slid the ring on her finger and pulled her into another kiss. Leah's hand flew to cup his face and the light blue jewel sparkled in the Medbay lights.

She looked to Pike. „But that was a little sneaky."

The admiral laughed. „Sneaky would be to marry the both of you right here and now. You know I have the power to do that."

Jim also laughed and the Medbay staff whispered excitedly.

Leah's glance wandered between both men and she decided that they were way too poised by this. She herself felt very oh-what-the-hell-ish and spontaneous.

So, she simply said: „Okay."

That wiped the smirks off their faces and Medbay was silent at once. Well, except for a choked sound of dismay from the woman everyone had already forgotten about.

Pike stared at her. „I'm sorry, I think I'm starting to hallucinate."

„Uhm, Bones…?" Jim gave her an astonished look.

Now it was Leah's turn to chuckle.

„Are you serious?" Jim added.

„You're the one who proposed", she reminded him, holding up her hand, back of her hand towards him and showing the ring.

„This is crazy", Jim said grinning.

„Beyond crazy."

Pike laughed and the excited whispering started again around them.

„And our mothers will be pissed", she said.

„We could do a second ceremony with our families later."

„Oh my", Leah replied teasingly. „I think our captain's got a fewer. Not only one but two wedding ceremonies for the man who never considered marriage until a certain El-Aurian suggested it to get around a reassignment?"

He grinned and slid his arms around her waist again. „And what about the woman never wanting to get married again?"

She shrugged, placing her hands on his chest. „Must be collective madness."

They smiled at each other, not really noticing the bridge crew, Montgomery Scott and Keenser entering Medbay. Pike waved the over, nodding thankfully to a nurse who had called them discreetly.

„So", Pike started. „I guess this is as normal as it gets for the two of you. The press will have a field day and Henderson will probably lose it like Rumplestilzkin."

The crewmembers, suddenly promoted to wedding guests, laughed.

Anna Cole in the background watched the scene, standing frozen on the spot. She wanted to leave, but watch at the same time.

„Captain James Tiberius Kirk, do you take Lieutenant-Commander Leah Helena McCoy to be your wife, to have and to hold for better or for… well, it can't get that much worse than you already lived through, can it?"

Everyone laughed.

Jim's gaze met Leah's. „I do."

Pike nodded smiling. „Leah Helena McCoy, do you take James Tiberius Kirk to be your husband, to have and to hold for better or for worse, till death do you part?"

Leah took a deep breath, trying to grasp that she was really getting married after being engaged for about ten minutes. „I do."

Except for a few happy squeals it was completely silent in the room.

„Since we don't have any rings, we skip that part and –"

„Not so fast", Scotty interrupted the admiral and stepped forward, holding out his hand. Between his fingers he presented two silver bands.

Leah and Jim just stared at him in surprise.

„And you just happen to carry some weddings rings around?" Leah finally managed to ask.

„Funny story, actually." Scotty smirked. „They arrived this morning. Courtesy of one Winona Kirk."

Leah rolled her eyes and Jim's jaw dropped.

„I don't believe this", Leah muttered. „That woman is…" She shook her head. „How could she possibly have known?"

„The note said: Just in case", Scotty replied and handed the rings to Pike.

The admiral cleared his throat. „Shall we?"

Jim and Leah nodded.

Pike gave the smaller ring to the captain.

„With this ring I thee wed", Jim said, locking his eyes with Leah's again and sliding the ring on her right hand. „It has no beginning and no end. Like our love it is unending."

Leah gave him a surprised look for those poetic words. But she remembered. He once showed her a video of his parents wedding. They used the same vow. She smiled, took the bigger ring from Pike, slid it on Jim's right hand and repeated the words. „With this ring I thee wed. It has no beginning and no end. Like our love it is unending."

„By the power invested in my by Starfleet, I pronounce you now husband and wife", Pike concluded.

Of course, everyone noticed the part he skipped.

„You may kiss the bride", Pike told Jim.

Leah shot a quick glare to Pike, signaling him how old fashioned that part of the ceremony was. She slid her hands into Jim's neck and pulled him into a kiss that deepened when Jim's hands found their way to her waist and back.

The crew applauded and cheered.

Jim and Leah reluctantly let go of each other and Admiral Pike was the first to congratulate them. Spock and Uhura were next, then everyone else. Even Anna went over – and left right after giving them good wishes.

Keenser tugged at Scotty's uniform shirt. The engineer looked down and grinned. „So", he started loudly and made everyone look to him. „Which name's to be changed on that plate outside the captain's quarters?"

„Careful", Pike said with a chuckle. „That question may cause the first marital dispute."

Jim and Leah exchanged a glance, but just smiled at each other.

„I think everyone should keep their name", Uhura quietly suggested.

Jim grinned. „I think Doctor Kirk sounds nice."

„What if I like Captain McCoy better?" Leah teased back.

All eyes were on them.

Leah's grin softened into a smile full of love. She remembered her first marriage and fighting to keep the name McCoy. And now? She was bantering after an out-of-the-blue-wedding. And she recalled her yes to the proposal. It was almost scaring her how simple and easy things were with Jim.

She turned to Scotty. „You can add a Kirk to my name."

The end of the sentence almost drowned in the thrilled reaction of the crew.

Scotty grinned. „If it's alright with you, Lassie, I'll put the Kirk first. Leah Kirk-McCoy rolls better on the tongue that Leah McCoy-Kirk."

Leah didn't get the chance to answer. Her husband's lips were already on hers again.

Pike watched the scene contentedly and started filling out some forms on a PADD Uhura had handed him: The marriage certificate and the change of marital status in the personal files of one James Tiberius Kirk and one Leah Helena Kirk-McCoy.

„Guinan to Medbay", a voice sounded.

Leah reached for a button at the wall. „This is Medbay."

„A very excited crew is waiting for their newly wed captain and CMO in the mess hall to cut the cake."

„Did you say cake?" Jim echoed surprised.

Leah just shook her head. „Please don't tell us Winona Kirk sent you a message or something like that. And how do you know we got married?"

Guinan chuckled.

But someone else's voice gave the answer. „Shipwide broadcast. And Eleonora McCoy and I brought the cake ourselves."

„Mom", Jim just said.

„And my mother", Leah added with wide eyes.

Pike chuckled. „Go! Move your married asses."

Leah grabbed Jim's hand. Laughing they started heading for the mess hall.

Everyone else followed.

The (Un)End(ing)

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** So, this is it. I hope you enjoyed it. The last chapter may be a little crazy ;)

The final chapter has no quotes. In the end I didn't use as many quotes and dialogues as I wanted. But it was fun to work some lines in I always liked very much :)


End file.
